


Wildfire

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Vicley - It's Written in the Stars [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: “You’re going to get married.”“Because we are endgame. We belong together. Us. You and me. I know this sounds insanely cheesy, but I truly think we are meant to be.""You may kiss each other for the rest of your lives."This is for Day 4 Afterburn (although posted a day late) and Day 5 Fusion of the Station 19 Anticipation Theme Week.This is the wedding after the proposal in Hold On. It includes Vicley vows, Andy/Ryan dancing, Vicley dancing and a sneaky little Vicley hookup.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> My life has been a bit crazy and I haven't been able to post for theme week as much as I'd like, but I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!

 “Why don’t you wear a dress?” Maya asked from where she sat perched on Vic’s bed while Vic rummaged through her closet. The three of them had decided to go out and Andy and Maya had come over while Vic was still getting dressed. Both of them were ready, in little black dresses, their hair in lose waves. Vic had laughed when seeing their outfits, but they’d shrugged and Andy had grabbed the bottle of champagne while Maya berated Vic for not being dressed.

“I don’t know, Maya. Isn’t that a bit too much?” she asked uncertainly before throwing another garment out of the walk in closet she shared with Lucas.

“C’mon, we’re going out to celebrate!” Maya exclaimed giddily before taking a sip of her champagne.

“Celebrate? What is there to celebrate? And, whose idea was it to pre-drink with champagne?” Vic asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Her friends had been acting a bit strange for days, but this was taking things too far, though she didn’t really mind the fizzy drink in fancy flutes.

“Mine,” Andy piped up. “Hey, why don’t you try this one?” she asked Vic before shoving a nice bag in Vic’s direction.

“Guys?” she asked, confused. “What is going on?”

“Just take a look!” Andy said breezily, confusing Vic even more. Andy Herrera wasn’t someone who just breezed. Vic narrowed her eyes, but Andy motioned for her to go put on the dress. Vic rolled her eyes and opened the bag, peering down to find something white and lacy. When she took it out, it turned out to be a long, sleeveless white lacey dress. “Now, go put it on!”

“Guys, I don’t really like wearing white to a bar,” Vic complained, but made her way to the walk in closet nonetheless, sliding the door closed. The dress was delicate and soft and it fit her like a glove, contrasting with her caramel skin. It reached above her ankles, with a thigh slit, the material breezy, flowing around her.

“We’re not really going to a club-type bar. More like a beach bar. That’s appropriate beachwear,” Maya explained.

“Vic! Come out!” Maya and Andy shouted before giggling.

“Honestly I don’t know why I’m doing this. I told you, I don’t like wearing white to a bar,” she grumbled as she exited the closet before doing a double take when she saw who was standing in the doorway. “Travis! What are you doing here?” she exclaimed upon seeing her best friend leaning casually against the doorway wearing a suit.

“We’re not going to a bar,” Andy chimed while Maya handed Travis and her champagne flutes.

“She’s right, Vic,” Travis said simply while Vic took a long sip. “You’re not going to a bar. You’re- well, don’t freak out,” he said, looking at her firmly. “You look amazing by the way,” he added and Vic glanced in the mirror while Travis left the room with an added, “be right back.” He was right. The dress contrasted nicely with her skin, the airy material slightly see-through. It was an A-line model, the bodice made fully of delicate lace with a sweetheart neckline and straps crisscrossing at the back. There was a small cutout above the waist and the pleated skirt flowed up to her ankles with a thigh slit on the right side. Vic had to admit, she looked gorgeous.

“You look… stunning,” another voice said from the doorway and Vic nearly dropped her glass. Standing in the doorway was Lucas, wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a bow tie, his hair perfectly tousled in that delightfully disheveled way Vic adored, his blue eyes staring deeply into hers. Vic opened her mouth in shock, then closed it.

“Luke…” she almost cried out before handing Maya her flute and rushing over to him, cupping his face with her hands and pressing her lips to his passionately. Lucas responded immediately, resting his hands on her hips gently, careful of the delicate material of her dress, and slipped his tongue in her mouth causing Vic to let out a moan. The kiss was intense, passionate, full of longing, their lips molding perfectly. Her friends whooped in the background and Vic pulled away, breathless and panting, her brown eyes still locked with Lucas’. “What…” she asked, bewildered.

“Hi,” he replied simply. “I got back just this morning,” he said as she turned to face her friends who all sported guilty looks, though they were struggling to hide the smugness.

“Well, you’re not going to a bar, Vic,” Travis said, matter of fact. “You’re going to get married.”

“What? We are? How? Are we really?” Vic asked, bewildered, her eyes filling with tears.

“Turns out, firefighting isn’t the only thing Andy and I are good at,” Maya smirked.

Vic then turned to Lucas, “do you really still want to marry me?”

“Of course! I never stopped, Victoria. Why would you think I did?”

“I thought-” she began, but he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers again. This kiss was more languid, slower and it made Vic’s stomach swarm with butterflies. When he pulled away, he gazed deeply into her eyes.

“Of course I want to marry you, Victoria. It doesn’t matter what happened before I left. All is forgiven. I love you so much, Victoria and I want to marry you. That is, if you want to?”

“Yes! Definitely!” she exclaimed before kissing him again much to her friends’ annoyance and amusement.

“Alright, well, we’re running out of time and you’ve ruined your lipstick!” Maya exclaimed, causing everyone to chuckle. Finally, Vic managed to pull away, though she still held his gaze.

“Well, I’ll see you there, Victoria,” Lucas said softly, unwrapping his arms from around her waist. Vic pouted, but Andy handed her some more champagne.

“Where is there?” she pried.

“You’ll see…” he replied with a smirk. She pouted again, but he shook his head. “It’s a surprise.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” she said, resigned. They exchanged another chaste kiss before he turned to leave.

Excitement bubbled in her stomach and she smiled at him before going over to her bathroom, Maya on her heels while Andy rummaged through her closet looking for a pair of heels.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant Vic had deemed their place, but entered from the back and Vic gasped. Behind the restaurant was a small garden that had been decorated for the occasion with fairy lights strung all over the trees and garden chairs brought to create the aisle. Flowers decorated the chairs and a few paper lanterns hung from the trees at the front, adding more light. The sky was dark, but the added lights created a gentle, well-lit atmosphere. Even in the dim light Vic could see the flower petals decorating the aisle and Lucas standing at the end of it, looking handsome as ever in his black suit, Sullivan beside him. She had paired the dress with a pair of nude patent leather pumps and Maya had pinned a few baby’s breath flowers in her hair. Her bouquet included a few wildflowers with a white bow holding them together. There was baby’s breath pinned to Travis’ suit jacket and in Andy and Maya’s hair. Andy and Maya had changed their dresses to knee-length emerald dresses with satin pleated skirts and black sashes.

“I can’t believe this,” she breathed out as she watched the scene before her. They weren’t quite in full view of everyone in attendance, but Vic could see Lucas and Sullivan at the end of the aisle as well as Miller, Gibson, Warren and Dr. Bailey. Ryan was there, and she could also see Frankel as well as most of Lucas’ family. “How did you guys pull this off?” she asked, still bewildered. “Wait, is that your dad, Andy?” Vic asked, nodding to the end of the aisle where Andy’s dad stood beside Lucas. Andy laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Well, we called Ripley and asked him to come back earlier. We were gonna do this in a park, but turns out this was a better idea. We talked to Ripley’s sister – she runs a photography website that also organizes weddings. She helped us put all this together,” Maya explained, gesturing towards their surroundings. “We texted the invitations and reserved the restaurant’s terrace for the after-party. And, we couldn’t find a minister and Andy’s dad is ordained apparently, so he’s gonna do the ceremony. Now, the question is which one of us is the maid of honor?”

“Neither of you, I can’t choose. But, Travis?” she asked, glancing over at her best friend.

“Yeah?”

“Will you stand with me up there?” she asked.

“Vic… I- yes! I’d love to!” he exclaimed, pulling her in for a brief hug. Vic beamed.

“Shall we?” Andy asked, looping her arm with Maya.

“Yeah,” Vic said, smiling.

“Okay, then let’s get this show on the road. Andy, do you have the rings?”

“Yup, got them in my purse,” Andy replied. “Let’s get you married,” she said, touching Vic’s shoulder before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Tears pricked at the corner of Vic’s eyes as she exchanged a brief hug with Maya before the two girls looped arms and walked down the aisle, joining the rest of the team.

“You ready?” Travis asked with a smile. Vic nodded firmly, struggling to swallow back tears.

“Y- yeah… Yes, I am,” she whispered as a lone tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it hastily.

“Alright then, let’s get you married,” Travis said with a grin before looping her arm through his.

“What are you doing?” Vic asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Walking you down the aisle, what else?” Travis said in an obvious tone. “Ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready,” she said, excitement bubbling in her stomach as they began walking down the aisle while everyone else stood.

Soft music began to play in the background, reaching a crescendo when Vic and Travis finally reached Lucas. Her gaze locked with his, brown eyes staring deeply into his blue ones. She handed Travis her bouquet before clasping Lucas’ hands, gazing at him unwaveringly. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_You think you know all about it then it seems you are wrong_

“Dear friends, family, fellow firefighters, we are here to celebrate the union between Lucas Ripley and Victoria Hughes. I remember when I first found out about these two, I wasn’t particularly thrilled as Vic here is like a daughter to me, but I can now see that they make sense. Although, Ripley, don’t forget I own a gun. If not me, Tanner over there will arrest you if you do anything to hurt this young lady,” Pruitt spoke. Everyone laughed and even Lucas and Vic chuckled. As he continued, Vic barely paid him any attention because all she could see, hear and breathe was Lucas.

 _She hit it out of the park before it'd even begun_  
I needed sunshine in the darkness burning out  
Well now I know that I'm the fuel and she's the spark

“Would you like to say a few words?” he asked, nodding at them.

“Well, I don’t…” she trailed off nervously. “I didn’t prepare anything. I didn’t even know I was getting married until an hour ago,” she said, blushing a deep shade of red. Everyone laughed and Vic could see Andy and Ryan holding hands and leaning towards each other along with Warren and Miranda.

_We are bound to each other's hearts, cold, torn, and pulled apart_

_This love is like wildfire  
And to my word now I'll be true, I can't stop this breaking loose_

_This love, is like wildfire  
Like wildfire_

“It’s okay. I do have something to say, though,” he says and Vic smiles. “Victoria Hughes, it’s no secret you are my soon-to-be third wife.” Everyone chuckled, including her. “You know what they say, third time’s the charm. I hope that’s the case, but to me it doesn’t matter because you are my one. You are my love. My soulmate. I think I first noticed you when you yelled at me, but I truly saw you when you apologized after the skyscraper. And, ever since then I’ve been falling in love with you. Bit by bit, day by day. Victoria, Vic, my sweetheart, my love, I have loved you for so long that I don’t even know when I first started. But, I do know that this is the most real love I’ve ever experienced and I plan to continue to love you for as long you’ll let me. Which, I hope will be a very long time,” he continued, earning himself another round of laughter.

 _This feelings arranged deep down inside_  
_Try describing a love you can't design_  
_More and more, every inch of me is holding on_  
_This is it all the flames are burning strong_

“I’d given up on love after my second marriage ended and I was broken, but then I met you. You fixed me, Victoria, and you made me believe in love again, and you brought light into my life and I fell for you. I fell for you and I am still falling in love with you every day. I always will love you. I know I can’t promise you much, but I can promise to love you, protect you and cherish you in sickness and in health for the rest of our lives,” he finished, still holding her gaze steadily, always so steadily. Vic beamed, eyes glistening with tears.

_We are bound to each other's hearts, cold, torn and pulled apart_

_This love is like wildfire_

“Wow, how do I even try to top that?” she asked rhetorically once he finished, earning herself another round of laughter. “Lucas, I… love you. I love you so much it consumes me. When I first met you, and yelled at you, I judged you too quickly because I didn’t know you. But, then, I realized that I was wrong to judge you like I did. And, once I started getting to know you, I also started falling in love with you. Because… you are the kindest, bravest, dorkiest,” she said, letting out a giggle as he smiled fondly before continuing, “…best man I know and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I was a little scared of commitment at first, but now… now, I see a whole future with you and I am all in. One hundred percent in. I want a house, and a dog, and kids and I want it all with you…”

 _And to my word now I'll be true_  
_I can't stop this breaking loose_  
_This love is like wildfire_  
_Like wildfire_  
_Like wildfire_

“Because we are endgame. We belong together. Us. You and me. I know this sounds insanely cheesy, but I truly think we are meant to be. So, I want to make you a promise of my own. I want to promise you that I will love you always, and protect you, and cherish you, and trust you in sickness and in health for the rest of our lives,” she said, swallowing back tears as she smiled at him.

 _You think you know all about it then it seems you are wrong_  
_She hit it out of the park before it'd even begun_  
_Ohh_

“Andrea, mija, the rings please?” Pruitt asked and Andy immediately came up them, handing them the rings. Lucas took the smaller ring and took her left hand in his. “Now, do you Lucas Ripley take Victoria Hughes to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” he said, placing the ring onto her ring finger. Vic met his gaze and noticed that his eyes also glistened with tears. Then, Vic took the bigger ring, keeping Lucas’ left hand clasped in her own.

 _We are bound to each other's hearts_  
_Cold, torn and pulled apart_  
_This love, is like wildfire_

“And, do you, Victoria, take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” she said softly, placing the ring onto his finger. _I love you_ , she mouthed.

 _I love you,_ he mouthed back.

“By the power invested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other for the rest of your lives,” he declared and Vic’s breath hitched as if the reality of the situation had just hit her.

_And to my word now I'll be true_

_I can't stop this breaking loose_

_This love is like wildfire_  
_Like wildfire_  
_Like wildfire_

For the entire ceremony, her eyes had stayed locked with Lucas’, but now her gaze drifted briefly to his lips as her body buzzed with electricity and anticipation. And, then, she propelled herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, then pressed her lips to his. Lucas stumbled back slightly, but reacted immediately, the familiarity of her lips on his making him respond easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his palms drifting across her bare back, tugging her closer. His beard prickled her skin as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth as her fingers tugged and pulled at his hair. Their noses brushed as the kiss intensified, Lucas’s hands tangling in her hair as Vic’s fingers threaded through his, and their tongues tangled together. This kiss was unlike any kiss they’d had before; it was heady, and intense, and filled with lust, but also loving and full of raw, passionate emotion. It was electric and her body buzzed with excitement and electricity. Eventually, they ran out of air, and she felt dizzy when, reluctantly, Lucas pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled as they panted, still keeping ahold of each other, still wrapped in their own world.

_Like wildfire_

Miller whooped while everyone else cheered and Vic lowered her hands, resting them on his shoulders while he rested his on her hips, his calloused fingers barely gripping her hips beneath the airy material of her dress. And, then, he looped her arm through his, fingers lacing together as they walked down the aisle while everyone cheered and clapped.

* * *

The food was served and drinks were out and everyone was either dancing or mingling. Lucas and Vic were talking to Lucas’ family while everyone from SFD stuck together. Andy had been with Maya, but Maya had gone to grab two more glasses of champagne.

“Hey,” a voice said beside her, and Andy turned to find Ryan standing in front of her, holding to champagne flutes. He handed her one and she took it gratefully.

“Thanks,” she said softly. She beamed at him as they clinked their glasses while Ryan took a seat beside her.

“The ceremony was beautiful; I didn’t know you had an affinity for wedding planning,” he remarked as he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. Andy hummed in pleasure as she leaned closer to him, and Ryan continued pressing open mouth kisses down her jaw, down her neck, his fingers gently brushing her hair away.

“Well, I wasn’t the only one. And, I wanted Vic to be happy. She’s been really upset since Ripley left to help with the wildfires,” Andy explained as she reached back to wrap her hand around Ryan’s neck, letting out a soft moan.

“Makes sense,” he muttered, briefly stopping what he was doing to look over at her.

Andy moaned a little as she leaned into him. His arms rested on her hips before drifting over to wrap around her waist, tugging her closer. As Ryan leaned to kiss her again, Andy moved her head to catch his lips, her hands moving to cup his cheeks, fingers threading through his hair. Ryan deepened the kiss, teeth grazing her lower lip as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their lips molded perfectly, their bodies pressed close to each other, hands wrapped around each other, the gesture and contact all familiar and comforting, yet heady and passionate at the same time. Finally, when air became a necessity, Andy pulled away slowly, though she kept her hands still around Ryan’s neck. They continued to rest close to each other, noses touching, blissful smiles plastered to their faces.

“This was nice,” Ryan said softly, lips curling into a smirk. Andy hummed a little in response.

“Yeah, this was really nice. We should do this again,” she said, reaching over to graze his cheek with her finger. “Since I was the organizer of this little party, there’s a spare storage room at the back where we could take this activity further,” she said, smirking as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Mm, I’d love to, but I would also like to dance with you. We haven’t danced together in ages, not since-”

“Senior prom,” Andy finished for him, flashing him another smile before leaning in to kiss him again. This kiss was soft, more tender somehow, yet chaste at the same time. Andy was tugging Ryan closer, hungrily when a new song began playing and Ryan pulled away.

 _I could've sworn I saw fireworks_  
From your house last night  
As the lights flickered and they failed  
I had it all figured out

“How about now? Would you like to dance with me?” he asked, standing up and extending his hand to her.

“I’d love to, Ry,” she said, lacing her fingers with his as she stood up and followed him onto the dancefloor. She spotted Lucas and Vic swaying to the music, still wrapped in each other’s arms, all glowing, and happy, and in love. She also saw Jack drag Maya to the dancefloor since both of them were without dates to the wedding while Ripley’s sisters were trying to force their spouses onto the dancefloor as well.

Ryan wrapped one arm around her waist, fingers resting on her upper back, pulling her close as she laced her fingers with his.

 _Why do I do this to myself every time?_  
I know the way it ends before it's even begun  
I am the only one at the finish line

They started swaying softly, bodies pressed impossibly closed to one another as Andy rested her other hand on his shoulder, fingers wrapping gently around his neck, tangling in his hair.

 _I took a trip out to the frozen lake_  
And you felt so far away  
But I could feel it washing over me  
There's no escaping the harsh light of day

And, then, Ryan spun her out slowly before spinning her back in, catching her around the waist, wrapping both his hands around it. Andy giggled and wrapped both her hands around his neck, beaming at him. The touch was all familiar; everything about Ryan was familiar and comforting, but Andy was also realizing that they’d both changed and there were new things they were now learning about each other. She laced her fingers together behind his neck as his hands drifted further up her back, pulling her closer while they continued swaying to the music.

“This is perfect, Ry,” she said softly.

“Yeah, better than prom, huh?” he quipped good-naturedly.

“Definitely,” she said before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

_Why do I do this to myself every time?_

_I know the way it ends before it's even begun  
I am the only one at the finish line_

Lucas’ right arm was wrapped around her waist as her left arm wrapped around his neck while they swayed to the soft music. Her right hand held his left one, fingers interlaced. Their bodies were pressed close to each other and Vic could smell his cologne as close as she was to him. She noticed other couples dancing too in the warm atmosphere of the party, but really, she mostly cared about Lucas.

“I can’t quite believe it,” he said softly, blue eyes gazing into hers.

“That we’re married?” she asked, an amused smile on her lips. “You’re the one who surprised me with a wedding, Chief,” she quipped.

“That you said yes in the first place,” he says, voice taking on that vulnerable quality for the first time since the vows were over.

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

“Luke…” she didn’t know what to say. “Of course I said yes, why wouldn’t I? I love you.”

“I know you love me. And, I love you. I just- I’m not the perfect man, Victoria. Far from, actually.” He spun her out, then caught her back in his arms, strong and solid. His blue eyes still gazed into hers, open and vulnerable and loving.

 _Stood out on that beach in Chicago_  
Woke up next to you on Silver Lake Avenue  
Wherever I went I always knew, always knew  
'Til I didn't know

“Lucas, I don’t care about the past. I don’t care about any of the things that said it can’t be between us. I love you. You are the best, kindest, strongest and bravest man I know. And, I love you. Of course I wanted to marry you.” Her tone is obvious. “You’re pretty lovable,” she smiles up at him and rest her palm against his cheek, presses a chaste kiss to his lips. He chuckles, pulls her closer.

“You are pretty lovable too, Victoria. I love you,” he says, kisses her hair.

“Did you? Did you wanna marry me?” she asks, smirking, raising one eyebrow. He spins her out again, then catches her and leans her over his arm.

“Of course I did. I have loved you for a long time, ‘Toria,” he whispers in her ear, pressing his lips to her temple. They continue to sway and she shivers beneath his touch.

 _Why do I do this to myself every time?_  
I know the way it ends before it's even begun  
I am the only one at the finish line

With her in heels, they are the same height and so it doesn’t take much for her to close the gap between them. She presses her lips against his, soft and gentle and he kisses her back, tongue slipping into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He tugs her closer, letting go of her hand to wrap both his hands around her waist, fingers drifting up her back. She winds her hands around his neck, fingers threading through his blonde curls, her body pressed impossibly close to his. Their tongues tangle together, her teeth graze his lower lip slightly, barely even. They separate a little bit, lace their fingers together again, palms pressed against each other.

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

“So, husband, how do you feel about spicing our marriage up a bit?” she flirts, looking up into his eyes.

“Already? We only just got married… wife,” he teases, smirking at her.

She tucks her chin on his shoulder and breathes into his ear, “there’s an empty storage room in the back.” She can feel Lucas tense up.

_I could've sworn I saw fireworks  
From your house last night_

“I like how you think, Mrs. Ripley,” he says with a smirk. “Shall we?” They pull apart a little, but he keeps his arm around her waist as she leans her head on his shoulder.

“Let’s go, Mr. Ripley,” she presses a kiss to his jaw and they begin walking off the dance floor. And, then, they’re stopped by Travis and Lucas’ sister, Sophie.

“Well, you’ve danced together, now it’s my turn to dance with my best friend,” Travis says, flashing them both a too-large smile.

“Brother, I think it’s time to dance with your favorite sister,” Sophie says, coming to loop one arm through Lucas’ other arm.

“Oh, you think you’re my favorite sister?” Lucas asks, smiling good-naturedly. Lucas then turns to her, whispering in her ear, “later?”

“Oh, yes, baby,” she turns her head to whisper in his ear. They exchange another chaste kiss before parting. 

They separate for the next dance.

* * *

Vic ends up dancing with Travis, Jack, Dean, Warren, Sullivan, Pruitt, Tanner and Lucas’ brother. Lucas dances with Sophie, then his other sisters Olivia and April, his mum, then – surprisingly – Andy, then Maya, then Vic’s sister Abby.

Finally, they reunite on the dancefloor, but this time they don’t dance. Lucas wraps his arm around her, pulling her close and she looks into his eyes as they make their way through the crowd. They find the empty storage room and open the door, finding it – thankfully – empty.

His hands are everywhere – in her hair, on her waist, cupping her breasts, on her thighs and her own hands are just as eager, exploring, pushing off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt, touching his chest, wrapping around his neck, threading through his soft, blonde curls. Their lips are attacking each other, teeth sucking and biting and nipping, tongues tangling together, exploring every nook and cranny. He pushes her against the wall, she hoists her legs up, throwing off her heels, straddling his hips, he grinds against her, reaches his hands to the back, fingers searching.

“Zipper at the back,” she mumbles heatedly. He does as told. She undoes the buttons of his shirt, pushes it off. He pushes the dress off her shoulders and the soft, airy material pools at her ankles.  She fumbles with the zipper of his pants, he unclasps her bra and trails kisses along her jaw, down her neck. Her inner muscles clench in anticipation and she can feel herself already wet. As he thrusts into her, she moans, dipping her head back while he bites and sucks her neck.

“Luuke…” she gasps out, fingers pulling at his hair harder.

“Fuck, Victoria…” he moans as he quickens his pace.

They emerge a while later to find Andy and Ryan dancing again while the rest of 19 mingles. Most of the top brass from SFD had left, Frankel and her wife the only ones still there, and Lucas’ family is still around, though most of the little ones were gone, off to bed.

They join everyone at a table, laughing and sharing jokes, and Vic sits on his lap, hands around his neck, his arm around her waist as soft music plays in the background and everybody cheers them. Briefly, she turns to him and meets his gaze, all open, and honest, and loving, and she smiles.

“I love you, Lucas,” she says and he smiles crookedly, fingers tangling in her hair.

“I love you, too, Victoria,” he replies and brushes his lips against hers in a chaste kiss that leaves her tingling all over.


End file.
